Natsu x Lucy ( descubriendo sentimientos)
by Naluforever0
Summary: Natsu, aquel que solo piensa en luchar y ser el mas fuerte, se da cuenta que hay algo mas que siente, algo llamado Amor.


_**Descubriendo sentimientos**_

Era un día de verano, la ciudad de magnolia se encontraba casi vacía, ya que la mayoría de las personas viajaban a otras ciudades por motivo de las vacaciones .  
En el gremio todo parecía normal ,todos bebían ,peleaban e iban y venían de misiones pero el equipo de natsu no iba a una misión hace bastante tiempo ya que cada vez que decidían ir juntos ,alguno de ellos se enfermaba, por esto solo se disolvía de ves en cuando de dos o tres personas para ir a pequeñas misiones para salvar las rentas y la comida .  
Lucy : Mira Natsu!(mirando el tablero) esta misión es perfecta para nosotros  
Natsu: a quienes te refieres con nosotros?  
Lucy: Pues tu y yo ,los que quedamos (agrego tristemente)... Erza fue con el maestro a averiguar algo del gremio de jerall ,Grey extrañamente accedió a ir a una misión con juvia, wendy, charlote y happy fueron a visitar a los ecxedos  
Natsu:Que!(exclamo) solo nosotros quedamos ,mi camarada happy me a dejado por charlote ,que mal compañero(musitó enojado)  
Lucy: Bueno bueno...no te pongas así natsu ,recuerda que te invitaron varias veces, pero tu estabas medio dormido y no quisiste, la verdad es que yo igual quería ir con ellos pero no quería dejarte solo(se sonrojo)  
Natsu: Lose, gracias Lucy (sonriendo)...y que esperamos vamos a esa misión  
La misión era bastante rara pero tenia una gran recompensa ,el enunciado decía algo de resguardar a una familia real durante su viaje a crocus ,lo que natsu y lucy no sabían era que esta familia que tenia cuatro integrantes, entre ellos un rico y joven muchacho ex-prometido de uno de los arreglados matrimonios de lucy , y lo mas terrible era que desde pequeño se había enamorado de ella  
Lucy: (en el tren) aguanta natsu , ya vamos a llegar  
Natsu: (tirado en el asiento)me siento mal...  
Lucy: (después de un rato)mira natsu ya llegamos ,me encanta esta ciudad , es tan grande , tan linda me recuerda a mi antiguo hogar(con tono nostálgico)  
Natsu : (un poco recuperado)por fin tierra firme! ... oie lucy donde estará esperándonos esta familia de gente rica (decía mientras se frotaba las manos)  
Lucy: creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlos al palacio donde se están hospedando  
Natsu :bien, vamos! (le sonrió)

Lucy : (llegando al lugar) palacio doil, si aquí es natsu, iré a preguntar a los guardias -(acercándose a los guardias) ola , soy lucy de fairy tail , hemos venido por el trabajo ,podemos entrar para hablar con los clientes?  
Guardia: Fairy tail?...a ya recuerdo la familia que esta de visita menciono algo , esta bien pueden entrar (abriendo la gran puerta)  
Nastu: (entrando junto a lucy) wow! esto es inmenso ,es como una cuidad dentro de un palacio, no entiendo, si tienen tanto dinero porque en ves de contratar magos ,no compran un ejercito de soldados (se burlo )  
Lucy: me imagino que por la misma situación de tener tanto dinero viven con el miedo de ser secuestrados , por magos o gremios oscuros y por eso no confían en los soldados que se verían indefensos ante estos  
Natsu: haa...(con cara de no entender) pero luc...(es interrumpido)  
En ese momento aparece demian silder, hijo mayor del conde silder, ex-prometido de lucy, este era bastante guapo ,tenia cabello castaño ojos almendrados y una hermosa voz de terciopelo.  
Demian: Lucy Heartfillia (dijo con voz suave... acercándose) ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos , tu belleza no tiene comparación, había escuchado que eras una maga, pero no sabia que de fairy tail, les agradezco mucho a mis padres por haberle dado este trabajo a tu gremio, si no hubiera sido a si no podría haber vuelto a contemplarte(le beso la mano)  
Lucy: (sonrojada)ehh!...quien eres? como es que me conoces tanto ?  
Demian: ha? (enarcando una ceja) no me recuerdas?, fui tu primer prometido demian silder, arreglaron nuestro matrimonio cuando teníamos 15 años ,desde ese día no he podido sacarte de mi mente , jure que si te encontraba te haría mi esposa  
Natsu y Lucy: Que!?  
Lucy : la verdad no te recuerdo muy bien , pero eso ya fue hace mucho ... yo solo vengo por el trabajo  
Demian: ho... entonces aprovechare estos días que estés a mi lado para conquistarte y hacerte mi esposa ,no sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con este día, encontrarte ha sido mi mayor anhelo (arrodillándose) - lucy por favor dejame amarte y conquistarte ...luego nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, pasarías a ser lucy de silder ... hermoso no crees?(dijo emocionado)  
Lucy : (que hago? que hago?-pensó... yase) lo siento demian... solo vengo a cumplir mi trabajo, además ya tengo novio y nos casaremos muy pronto  
Natsu y Demian: Que!  
Natsu: (desconcertado) lucy estas bien? porque mien... haaa!(se quejo por la písada de lucy)  
Lucy: Natsu estoy bien! ... ya no me da vergüenza que sepan que somos novios, solo me importa que estés a mi lado (sonrojada abrazo y giño el ojo a natsu)  
natsu estaba desconcertado no sabia que hacer y que decir , solo le quedaba seguir con la mentira de lucy  
Natsu: ehh!... esta bien lucy si tu lo quieres a si (le dijo sonriendo)  
Demian: qué? cómo? cuando paso esto ... el es solo un mago lucy, yo soy hijo de un conde pronto a heredar el puesto, puedo ofrecerte mucho mas que este (señalo a natsu enfadado)  
Natsu : puede que sea solo un mago futuro conde ... pero ella me quiere a mi y yo la quiero a ella no hay nada que puedas hacer ... por favor dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo, seremos muy profesionales y no mezclaremos las cosas  
Lucy : (sorprendida por lo que había dicho natsu) hee.. ya lo oíste demian por favor, solo queremos terminar bien esto y regresar a nuestro gremio (sonriendo)  
Demian: (triste) no lo entiendo lucy... pero esta bien, los dejare hacer su trabajo ...pero no aseguro que dejare de amarte , el destino no esta escrito, quien sabe no ? talvez te des cuenta de las cosas y vengas conmigo ...esperare ese momento  
mas tarde después de una gran cantidad de visitas de la familia real por la ciudad , natsu y lucy agotados por los paseos que debieron dar a pie delante del carruaje se acercaron a buscar un hotel cerca del palacio  
Lucy: (entrando al hotel y acercándose a la recepcionista) ola, necesito dos cuartos por favor  
recepcionista: muy bien, nombres ?  
Lucy : lucy hertfillia y natsu dragneel  
recepcionista: ahh son ustedes, el joven conde ya ha pedido su cuarto, una de las mejores suit del hotel, cortesía de la realeza  
Lucy: haa! que? un solo cuarto, pero si somos dos (extrañada)  
recepcionista: es que el joven conde dijo que ustedes están pronto a casarse y no necesitan estar en cuartos separados, además están todos los costos pagados, no puedo hacer nada con esto (musitó apenada la recepcionista)  
Natsu : esta bien lucy (guiñándole el ojo) pronto nos casaremos no tenemos de que avergonzarnos (le sonrió)  
Lucy : pero natsu...(natsu le cubrió la boca)  
Natsu: vamos vamos!... la llave por favor(pidió a la recepcionista ) y empujo suavemente a lucy al cuarto  
Lucy: (sonrojada) natsu!  
Natsu: shhh! (puso un dedo en la boca de lucy) el loco casiconde esta por aquí cerca, pude olerlo, creo que no creyó mucho tu mentira, de seguro vino a asegurarse si era verdad (hablo en voz baja)  
Lucy: (todavía sonrojada) esta bien entremos al cuarto  
el cuarto era muy grande, muy iluminado, tenia una gran sala de baño, una hermosa vista de la cuidad y una gran y elegante cama matrimonial  
Natsu: (quitándose la mochila) wooww! que grande es esto, pero hay algo que me decepciona (musitó acomodándose en un sillón)  
Lucy: (sentada en la cama) que cosa?  
Natsu: (deprimido) los sillones son muy incomodos, creo que tendré que dormir en el suelo  
Lucy: (dudosa y sonrojada) bueno, en verdad la cama es muy grande, si quieres podemos poner algo en medio y ocupar cada uno las orillas  
Natsu: (acercándose a la cama sorprendido) lucy...tu quieres dormir conmigo? (dijo pícaramente)  
Lucy: (desviando la mirada) ajjaja como si así fuera, solo estoy tratando de que los dos estemos cómodos, no te imagines cosas  
Natsu: (sonriendo) ajajaj solo bromeaba lucy, bueno me iré a dar una ducha  
Lucy: (con risa forzada) esta bien ve, yo tratare de separar la cama  
lucy estaba muy preocupada por la situación, por un lado el odioso ex prometido que aseguraba que la conquistaría en estos días y por el otro el fingir ser la novia de natsu y dormir en la misma cama con el... era para preocuparse  
Nastu: (saliendo de la ducha con pijama) eh lucy, ya he desocupado la ducha, puedes entrar (le sonrió)  
Lucy : bien (sacando su pijama de su maleta)  
Natsu: oye lucy a que lado te gusta dormir?  
Lucy : me da igual, lo único que me importa en este momento es descansar (le sonrió)  
luego de unos minutos lucy salió de la ducha, miro a natsu en la cama, se seco un poco el pelo y se acostó.  
había separado la cama con dos almohadas, estas no eran muy grandes así que de igual forma se podían mirar el uno con el otro  
Lucy: (mirando a natsu) esto natsu, gracias por ayudarme con mi mentira, hubiera sido muy problemático si no le decía algo así  
Natsu: (sonriendo)no hay de que lucy , los amigos están para ayudar, además nunca he tenido una novia, me gustaría saber que se siente  
Lucy: (volviendo a sonrojarse se dio vuelta ) bueno natsu, es solo una mentira no le vallas a dar mucha importancia, no tienes que decirme cosas lindas, o ser cariñoso conmigo, solo debes tratar de que no te descubra (sonrió)  
natsu y lucy se quedaron dormidos, la habitación era muy calurosa, dormido natsu se quito la polera y solo quedo en unos cortos shorts que usaba como pijama, lucy se quito todas las frazadas de encima y con unos cuantos movimientos voto las almohadas de la cama, dormidos y muy transpirados buscaron la parte mas helada de la cama, que era el lugar donde habían estado las almohadas, al voltear quedaron muy juntos, solo un pequeño espacio los separaba, natsu despertó con el calor, sabia que su temperatura siempre era alta pero esta vez se había sobrepasado, al abrir los ojos encuentra a lucy enfrente de el con su parte superior del pijama media abierta dejando ver parte de sus pechos, su boca se encontraba entre abierta y se podía escuchar su leve respiración, natsu al observar esto se quedo anonadado, nunca de todo el tiempo que pasaba en la habitación de lucy la había visto de ese modo, la observo por un rato, es muy linda pensó, pero sacudió su cabeza, era raro ver a esta lucy, tan desprotegida, tan cálida, muchos sentimientos lo abrumaron y se sintió raro, lucy luego de unos segundos hizo un movimiento extraño quedando ahora si en totalidad cerca de natsu, abriéndosele la camisa de dormir dejando ver en gran parte sus blancos y enormes pechos, natsu trago duro, podía sentir la respiración de su compañera en su rostro, solo aspiraba el olor de lucy, esto no le molestaba ya que le gustaba mucho su aroma, ahora observaba su boca, preguntándose que sabor tendría , volvió a sacudir su cabeza, no le gustaba pensar esas cosas .  
Lucy : (despertando) natsu! (se tiro hacia atrás al ver lo cerca que se encontraban) que paso? y las almohadas, y porque hace tanto calor? (miro su camisa y se sonrojo)  
Natsu: (recuperándose de lo anterior) hee , no se que ocurrió con las almohadas, yo solo desperté y te alle enfrente de mi, justo me iba a levantar a ver porque el calor y despertaste (musitó con una mano en la cabeza)  
Lucy: (levantándose ) ya se que puede ser (se acerco a la pared para encontrar la luz, aunque igual la habitación era clara ) debe ser la calefacción, de seguro se debe apagar antes de acostarse (concluyo )  
Natsu: (pensativo) ahh de seguro es eso, bueno volvamos a dormir (se volteo y cayo en el sueño)  
Al dia siguiente, demian se encontraba muy temprano fuera del palacio en espera de los magos, estos luego de unos cuantos minutos aparecieron  
Demian: buenos días lucy , irradias belleza esta mañana  
Lucy: ola... porque estas solo ?  
Natsu: (con cara de afligido) no me digas que ya se los han raptado a todos?  
Demian: no seas idiota mago, mi familia no quiere salir tan temprano, saldrán mas tarde  
Lucy: entonces quieres salir tu solo ? (lucy tenia un mal presentimiento)  
Demian: exactamente, pero solo tendrá que acompañarme uno de ustedes, el otro debe quedarse aquí al cuidado de mi familia  
Natsu: (sonriendo) sospechaba que arias algo asi, bien yo te acompañaré  
Demian: (enarqueando una ceja) estas loco, no quiero pasearme por las calles de esta cuidad con alguien como tu, sinceramente me gustaría que me acompañara lucy (clavo su mirada en ella)  
Lucy: (afligida) que? nooo... que te acompañe natsu, yo me quedare aqui  
Demian: (serio) esta bien magos, creo que no quieren cumplir bien su trabajo, lo cancelaré y me contactaré con otro gremio  
Natsu: (enojado) maldito! crees que puedes manipularlos con eso, solo quieres estar a solas con lucy, crees que conseguirás algo con eso?  
Demian: ha con que eso es lo que te molesta (se mofó) no me habéis dicho antes que no mezclarían las cosas y serian totalmente profesionales? (acusó)  
Lucy: esta bien, esta bien, yo te acompañaré solo no canceles el trabajo, en verdad necesito el dinero, donde quieres ir?  
Natsu: (sorprendido)lucy...  
Lucy: da igual natsu, solo cumplamos con nuestro trabajo (marchándose)

Mas tarde :  
Demian: (caminando por la ciudad) mira lucy, no te parece hermosa esta ciudad, seria un lugar perfecto para criar a nuestros hijos  
Lucy: (algo triste) demian, vas a seguir con lo mismo, eso fue hace años, ademas yo ya quiero a alguien  
Demian: ajjajaja, quien puede querer a una persona tan idiota, ademas con el cabello rosado (se burlo) me decepcionas lucy, pensé que la muerte de tu padre te haria reflexionar sobre la vida, que dejarías ese gremio de mala muerte y que te comportarias como una dama, una heartfillia como tu madre (acusó)  
Lucy :(observando el piso) demian ... solo no hables de mis padres si , ellos me amaban y me hubieran apoyado en todo, solo limitate a mencionarlos (su voz se quebró)  
Demian: mmm... lo siento lucy, no quise que te pusieras así, solo quiero que te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, que los correspondas y seamos felices (sonrió)  
Lucy: (deteniéndose) yo ya soy feliz demian, tengo amigos, mi gremio que es mi familia... y bueno a natsu (se sonrojo)  
Demian : uuuuf... lucy no diré mas, se que te darás cuenta de todo al final.  
siguieron paseando por la cuidad hasta muy tarde, natsu tubo que salir el solo con los demás integrantes de la familia todo parecía andar bien ese día hasta que llego la noche...  
En la habitación del hotel  
Lucy: (saliendo de darse una ducha) ahh!...que bien se siente, natsu tu turno (le sonrió)  
Natsu: (entrando a la ducha ) ok  
Lucy: (sentándose en la cama) que día (suspiró) porque ese idiota esta tan obsesionado conmigo, teniendo miles de mujeres detrás de su fortuna, porque yo? ... bueno, mañana acaba todo, solo espero que no haga algo estúpido, lo que me preocupa ahora es si debiera poner las almohadas en medio o no? ...mmm no las pondré, total cada uno duerme en su lado  
Natsu: (saliendo de la ducha) que relajante, es como si hubiera recuperado toda la energía que ocupe esta tarde (sonrió)  
Lucy: natsu, como te fue con la familia real ?  
Natsu: bien, solo que van a un lugar y se quedan mucho tiempo en el y lo peor es que son todos los lugares aburrido (se quejo) y tu como te las pasado con el doncello? (se burlo) te ha convencido para que seas su esposa (sono sarcástico)  
Lucy : (noto el tono de natsu) ehh, no nunca me convencera de eso, el debe pensar que esta noche me dare cuenta de mis sentimientos y mañana me ire con el (rio)  
Natsu: darte cuenta de tus sentimientos (repitió) tu eres lucy de fairy tail , solamente lucy, nuestra lucy (se sonrojo)  
lucy noto esto, los dos se sintieron incómodos y se acostaron , a pesar de haber tenido un largo dia ninguno de los dos estaba cansado ni tenían sueño, solo se daban la espalda, natsu comenzó a recordar lo de la noche anterior, los pechos de lucy, su boca entreabierta, su respiración, su aroma, se sentía raro, sentía muchas cosas, pensó e imagino cosas que nunca habían pasado por su mente, sintió un gran deseo de sentir el calor de su compañera, este deseo se hizo mas grande , natsu al no poder controlarlo solo dejo que siguiera, se acerco muy suavemente al lado de lucy, ella se tenso ...  
Lucy: (dándose la vuelta) na...natsu! (se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de ella)  
Natsu: (trago duro) lucy... puedo acariciarte?  
Lucy: (sorprendida) a..aaa que te refieres con acariciarme? (se sonrojo)  
Natsu: (con lo ojos clavados en ella) bueno, es que no se, no entiendo nada lucy, ayúdame, me siento muy raro, nunca me había pasado esto, no puedo dormir, cierro los ojos y te imagino, tu boca, tu cuerpo, todo me imagino  
lucy estaba sonrojada y sorprendida por las palabras de natsu, lo miro detenidamente el igual estaba sonrojado, es lindo pensó,suspiro, ya no podía ocultarlo, le gustaba natsu y por lo que parecía natsu también gustaba de ella, esto la tranquilizo, pero se dio cuenta en la situación en que estaban, los dos solos en la misma habitación, en la misma cama, tan cerca el uno del otro  
algo tendría que pasar ...  
Natsu: (rodeando a lucy por la cintura, acercándola mas a el) lucy... puedo besarte?  
Lucy : (se detuvo su respiración) natsu...  
fue lo único que dijo lucy, tomo la cara de natsu con sus manos y lo besó, el beso era cálido, fogoso y lleno de deseo, natsu con sus manos arrojo todas las sabanas hacia atrás, se quito su camisa y quito la parte superior del pijama de lucy, quedando esta solo en ropa interior, ninguno de los dos tenia experiencia en esto solo hacían lo que su cuerpo les pedía. Lucy dejo los labios de natsu y subió encima de el, esto le permitió sentir su miembro, lo disfrutaba, pero natsu coloco a lucy nuevamente abajo y se deposito suavemente entre sus piernas, comenzó a besarla por todas partes, le quito las ultimas prenda que le quedaban, ella acariciaba su espalda y buscaba su boca, era indescriptible lo que sentía, quería sentir a natsu dentro de ella, su respiración entrecortada y pequeños gemidos llevaban a natsu a la locura, este al haber terminado de lamer y besar cada parte desnuda del cuerpo de lucy, prosiguió a quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba, miro a lucy con cariño y paso a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, lucy esbozo un leve quejido y se mordió el labio inferior, natsu se asusto y se detuvo, ella movío su cabeza pidiendo que no se detuviera, el siguió en lo suyo ahora con mayor intensidad, ambos transpirados se quejaban y emitían excitantes sonidos, los cuales con el pasar del tiempo se hicieron mas fuertes, ella apretaba y tiraba de las sabanas con ambas manos muestra de lo placentero que esto le parecía, cambiaron de posición, ahora lucy encima de el comenzaba a realizar fuertes movimientos los cuales venían acompañados de fuertes gemido que excitaban aun mas a natsu que mientras mordía los pechos de lucy empujaba con sus grandes manos los glúteos de la chica hacia el, eran uno, al terminar, estos dieron un ultimo suspiro y calleron por el cansancio y el sueño.

***FIN***

*disculpen la ortografía :p


End file.
